Turns for the Oddly Strange
by RileySerenity
Summary: Well this story is to be a crossover in some sense, since there will be alot of different characters from games, movies and so on. In progress so please wait for more!


**Turns for the Oddly Strange**

This is a story about a girl who happens to have a wide range of favorite games and movies. She has seen and played just about everything that she comes across. From old games to new movies, shes been around it all. She has even grown accustom into learning of spiritual and strange things. Her name is Shiri. Many thoughts flow through her fast paced mind, until the week she comes across something quite odd whilst strolling through a fair.

---

Shiri walked along the streets with her music tickling her ears with it's many beats, she happen to come upon a fair that arrived no later than two days ago. Curiousity getting the best of her, she decided to take a look at what wonders it would bring her today. The chatter of the many groups of people tore through her barrier of musical being as she strolled, looking from left to right. The bright and smooth colors glimmered across her calm and peaceful eyes as she looked through some lovely clothes put up for sale, only getting a few things. It was only a moment later until she felt something strange coming from one of the tents...just a little down the path she was following.

"Hmm...I think I'll take a look on inside..." Shiri said to herself with only the slightest hesitance...pulling back the curtain of the entrance. She did not know that whatever may lie within the tent...could change her life forever. Shiri's eyes shimmered as she was amazed at all the things that lie within the mysterious tent, oddly interesting articfacts that certainly caught her eye. She wandered around slowly, tracing her fingers along the somewhat dust ridden metals and shapes, she was drawn in like a moth to a flame. Looking upon all of the unique designs and ecentric detail, she comes upon something under a cloth. Cocking a brow slowly, she grasped the cloth whithin her palms and pulled it down, revealing a shear light causing her to wince. Once getting her vision into focus once more, she had seen that what was before her...was a large mirror. Tall and sleak, covered in dust and scratches...along the rim of it were detailed celtic designs, that looked like it was from another century.

"Goodness..this is beautiful..." she whispered almost breathlessly brushing a hand across its glass..seeing her own reflection...but one of another as well behind her.

"So I see you have found something you like..." a voice suddenly said from the dark shadows which set between the soft streams of light.

The girl twirled around with a meak gasp looking around. "Who...who's there?" Shiri asked frantically. The person just gave a calm collected rumble of a cackle to her response.

Out of the shadows came what looked like a old gypsy, covered in semi-tattered clothing and jewels of undoubtable size. A smile rose upon her elderly face, the wrinkles becoming a representation of what looked like the large smile the cheshire cat gave when seeing Alice. Shiri blinked now seeing the woman, stuttering and tripping over her words.

"I was just..I didn't mean to...I mean...oh..what do I mean?" she groaned scratching her head in embarrassment. The old gypsy laughed with the jingles and tinkering of her jewelry. She looked upon Shiri with her coy emerald eyes.

"Don't run scared like a deer in the hunt child...I know you were eyeing my mirror..I can tell you have become fond of it." Shiri just raised a brow at the old woman. "What are you talking about? I was just taking a lo-" she was interrupted by the old hag cutting her off, pointing a jagged finger at her.

"I can see it in your eyes,...your aura glows from the mear sight of it. It has also become connected to you as well. I can see so by how it shines in the dull light..." Shiri was ever so confused at to what she was saying, but she did know that she loved the mirror. Although she didn't really see any difference of the mirror she saw before. "What are you trying to say, that somehow I'm connected to this mirror? That I'm magically enable to use it like in some fairytale or something?" The gypsy gave her a cattish grin saying only one word.

_Exactly..._

Shiri's eyes grew wide thinking the woman was nuts. Scratch that...insane. She didn't know how to respond, seeing as how she was into the abnormal and spiritual things...but a magic mirror? There's got to be some catch about this. Shiri scratched her head a bit and sighed.

"Okay...so how exactly do you have proof that this is a magic mirror? How am I sure your not trying to bribe me into buying it?" Shiri asked contemplating as she watched the woman's every move. "Well now...if you do not believe in your gut instinct, then why should you believe me? Just some old hag of a gypsy trying to share what I have and make a living." she threw her arms in the air and wandered over to her chair with a huff. Now Shiri felt really bad. She wandered over to the woman.

"No no no, I wasn't accusing you of lying...it's just I need to know if you really seriously have proof.Since well...I'm into that sort of thing. Spiritual and strange stuff actually." The gypsy's eyes met Shiri's suddenly, almost giving a sly glow."The only way I can give you proof is for you to do meditation of sorts. If you want proof...go and place your fingertips upon the mirror...and concentrate on something you'd like to see..." Shiri blinked a bit, biting her lip...then upon many decisions chosen, she decided to give it a shot. Walking on over, she looked along it a bit, placing her fingers evenly spaced and aligned. She felt the cold chill of the glass as she looked back, then foreward once more...now closing her eyes. She began to whisp a whisper that floated out of her mouth like the cold chill of winter morning.

_"Let..me..see...uh...Johnny Depp..." _she snorted at the thought that she'd actually get to see him aside from off of t.v. Suddenly, the few seconds noticing her fingers were going through the glass as if it was liquid. Shiri watched her hands to her arms go right through as she flailed and fell right through halfway. She shrieked a bit closing her eyes, then realizing she had stopped. Shiri opened her eyes slowly, looking around and seeing that she was in a large house. She was rather confused until she had seen some familiar pictures...once again realizing it was his house. Her eyes were bugging out of her head, seeming as if they were to pop right out. She could not believe it, she tried seeing if it was a hallucination. Nothing she did worked. It was all real. Shiri hurriedly flew back hitting the dirt ground after hearing someone walking through the house.

"Oww..." Wincing she whined as she rubbed her sore behind. A small chuckle came from the old woman once more. "So...was that enough proof?" She asked raising a brow still with the curled smile. Shiri jumped to her feet and trotted over to the woman.

" How how how? How does this work? WHERE DID YOU GET THIS THING?" Shiri shrilled in extreme amazement at what she witnessed. The gypsy tilted back as Shiri kept leaning closer and closer. "I had collected it amongst my many travels, and wish to give it away so others may experience what I have. Though I must warn you...only those you truly trust can know about this mirrors power. In the wrong hands I assure you...will intrude in on time and space...creating a horrid paradox of many mixed fears..." Shiri blinked standing straight slowly. She thought and thought and pondered, then turning to the woman again.

"I can't help but admit..I would love to own this mirror...not necissarily by its power...but something truly draws me to it as you said..." The woman sat up slowly, looking up at young Shiri, her jewels that embroidered her entire being, shining like the sun.

"Do you solemnly swear...to give this mirror the upmost respect and loyalty...making sure no one else...knows about its power...unless you truly can trust them to do no wrong?" Shiri felt as if she was being prosecuted. She nodded in all seriousness. "Yes I will stand under any outh of truth, may it be a small or large form of business."

"Alright then...you may have it..."

Shiri smiled. "Thank you so very mu-"

"For 50 dollars."

"WHAT? I don't have that kind of money!" Shiri squeaked out staring at the woman of whom so said that she was connected to the mirror. Shiri became rather distraught practically feeling as if she was sinking into the ground. The gypsy looked upon her solemnly, then stood up in front of Shiri.

"Well...you can pay me when you get the money, but to be sure you do your part..you have to keep a contract with me." She said in all seriousness. Shiri just blinked a bit tilting her head, then shrugging.

"Well alright, pretty simple." The gypsy shook her head at Shiri's response, then suddenly tieing some odd string around Shiri's wrist.

"Ah! What are you-" "Hold still child! Unless you wish your muscles to be ripped and bones to be broken." Shiri stopped in the instant at hearing that. She wanted to know what the hell was going on, but she'd really like to leave with a full wrist. Once the string was tied, it slowly sunk into particle shapes, that fell through her wrist and dissapeared with a shimmer of sparkles. Shiri gasped and looked at her wrist, wondering what happened. The gypsy brushed her hair back and wandered and placed her hand on one of the artifacts.

"Now you are bound my a contract with me. I will let you take the mirror with you now, but you must keep your promise, or the string that dissapeared and entered your body will in fact...rip your muscles and break your bones. All of them ever so slowly..." The gypsy's eyes turned dark and almost morbid as she looked upon Shiri. The young girl couldn't help but be shocked. Shocked at the fact that she really had to keep her promise. Although it's not as if she wouldn't keep her promise, but I guess her mind can travel away from her duties. She clasped the mirror in her hands, and began to carry the heavy load on home...only to find her adventures had just begun.

----

Alright! I know you must be thinking _how is this a fanfic? _Well bare with me! I'm sure you'll like it once it progresses. There are more favorite and fun characters to come! R&R please!


End file.
